


I'll Let You Take Off the Edge

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Platonic Sex, just bros helping bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: Long road trips were hard. Visiting other cities was cool, trying new restaurants and bars after the game, but it had its downsides. Not sleeping in your own bed, not having your stuff, and having to share a room with someone else.Finding time to jerk off at night when there was always someone else around was miserable. If it wasn't Travis's assigned roommate, one of the other guys was likely wandering around looking for something to do.





	I'll Let You Take Off the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another finished WIP that's been sitting around forever! I don't know why, but platonic sexual acts is one of my jams.
> 
> Title from Don't Let Me Love by Dreamcar

Long road trips were hard. Visiting other cities was cool, trying new restaurants and bars after the game, but it had its downsides. Not sleeping in your own bed, not having your stuff, and having to share a room with someone else.

Finding time to jerk off at night when there was always someone else around was miserable. If it wasn't Travis's assigned roommate, one of the other guys was likely wandering around looking for something to do.

It'd been four days since he'd been able to give himself any attention and he was grumpy. Travis woke up hard just about every morning—sometimes he hated that he still had those teenage reactions—and he had to lay there until it went down or quickly roll out of bed and hustle into the shower before his roommate saw.

Rooming with Nolan was great except he was really always there. He didn't go out as much, preferred to stay in and either hang out with Travis or watch a movie by himself. He wasn't a loner. He just didn't care much for drinking or the club scene.

So, his announcement that he was going out with Raffl and Simmonds meant that Travis finally had the room to himself for at least an hour. He could lock the door and pretend to be asleep if any of his teammates were out wandering the hall.

Travis waited 20 minutes after Nolan left before getting comfortable with his laptop. If he'd forgotten something and came back to find Travis already going at it, it would have been mortifying. This way he was sure Nolan was out and it didn't cut into too much of his time.

With the heat on in the room, Travis wasn't concerned with the blanket on his bed. He sat on top of it instead of snuggling up underneath, placing his laptop near his knee. There were some videos on the main page of his favorite site that looked interesting but he had to flip through a few until he found something he liked. Frankly, he wasn't picky as long as the girl didn't sound like she was trying to star in porn. It had to be a little realistic.

Travis palmed himself through his boxers, working his way to hard. The material dragging against sensitive skin helped and it didn’t take much for him to get there. Though, if he was being honest, it didn’t take much to get him turned on usually and it was worse when he hadn’t gotten off regularly.

His underwear got discarded quickly, shoved down passed his knees and then kicked off until they were at the end of the bed. Having a shirt on felt weird then, so he lost that, too. The windows were closed, the door was firmly closed so no one was getting in without a key, and Nolan was out for a while. He was going to fucking enjoy this.

The guy on screen sucked on the woman’s nipples, giving attention to one before moving to the other, and Travis gave one of his own a rub with his thumb. When he pinched it, a slight shiver ran through him. He wasn’t just one of the guys who only paid attention to his cock. Travis knew what he liked. If he knew exactly how long Nolan was going to be gone for, he might have fingered himself a little, but that took longer than he was willing to gamble.

He played with just the head for a while, rubbing around the tip and against the bundle of nerves on the underside with his fingers. The tease got him wet, precome leaking and dripping down his length so that when Travis finally stroked himself the slide was pretty easy.

No rush. Travis groaned as he bucked into his fist, tightening his grip just to feel the resistance when the head popped through the ring of his fingers. Felt fucking good. He almost didn't need the porn to keep him on track.

The beep of the door opening was quiet enough that Travis didn’t hear it, but the door closing registered too late. Nolan had already rounded the corner and Travis was scrambling for a pillow to cover himself.

“ _Shit_ , I thought you were going to be out longer.”

Nolan shrugged and he honestly didn’t look too concerned that there were still sounds of fucking coming from Travis’s laptop. “We ended up not going. Raff was tired so we grabbed a drink at the lounge.”

Travis panted, still fucking hard underneath the pillow. He couldn’t think of what to say, “I, uh. Sorry?”

“Hey, it’s not a big deal, Trav. Bodies have needs.”

Nolan came around the side of the bed to peek at the laptop screen and Travis pressed the pillow tighter to his crotch. The girl—a petite brunette that was exactly Travis’s type—was on her back with her arms pinned above her head as she got fucked hard. His heart was pounding but he glanced at Nolan when he heard him hum approvingly.

“She’s cute,” he mused. “Sounds pretty, too. Good choice.”

“Um, t-thanks?”

“Do you want help?” Nolan shrugged out of his suit jacket and laid it out on the foot of the bed before toeing his shoes off. Getting comfortable.

It almost didn’t process through Travis’s brain, but it finally did when Nolan took a seat beside him on the bed. “Wait, what?”

“Please, don’t tell me you were so sheltered in juniors that you never traded handies.” Nolan chuckled.

Travis’s face flushed. “I mean, guys offered, but like. I didn’t accept. I didn’t want them thinking I liked them just ‘cause I was willing to do stuff.”

Nolan nodded. “I get it. But you know I’m not interested like that. Just don’t mind helping a friend. Plus, it always feels better when it’s not your hand.”

He was right and Travis was still annoyingly hard. He’d softened a little but his arousal hadn’t waned. The prospect of having someone else get him off made his cock twitch. “Do you wan—”

“Only if you want to. Not expecting anything.”

“Then… yeah, ok.”

Nolan scooted a little closer, picking up the laptop and moving it to the other side of him. “Still see ok?” Travis nodded. “How about moving that pillow, huh?”

The blush crept up to the tips of Travis’s ears, but he hesitantly moved it from his lap and dropped it to the floor. Goddammit, Nolan was looking at his cock and it was frankly turning him on more.

“Just relax,” Nolan murmured low, near his ear. “Watch your video or close your eyes. I’ve got you.”

Eyes closed seemed like the better option for the moment, just until his nerves settled. Turned out that heightened the anticipation when Nolan didn’t immediately go for his cock. He startled as Nolan’s hand—he didn’t realize how warm they’d be, or huge, fuck—rubbed over his lower belly, fingers lightly scratching through the hair at the base of his cock.

Travis gasped as Nolan firmly wrapped his hand around his length, giving him a slow stroke. It was almost too dry, but it wouldn’t be for long if he kept going.

“Fuck, you were right, man. Better when it isn’t your hand,” Travis said and groaned when Nolan’s fist twisted around the head on next stroke.

“I’m not even trying yet.”

Travis opened his eyes and Nolan jokingingly winked at him. Travis’s laugh caught in his throat when the pad of Nolan’s thumb ran right over his slit.

“Jesus, you don’t really have to.”

Nolan nudged his shoulder. “Sensitive, huh? That’s good. Maybe you’ll get there even faster if I do this?” He kept up the slow, consistent strokes and reached down to pet and play with Travis’s balls.

Yeah, forget any stamina he might have had. “Close, close, oh god.”

“That’s it, c’mon, Trav. Let me help you come.”

The pressure of Nolan’s fist tightened, pulling his orgasm right to the surface and out of his body. The first pulse landed on Travis’s stomach but the rest flooded out over Nolan’s fist, streaking his skin white and wet. He was shivering as the flow started to ease but Nolan kept milking his cock until nothing else came out when he stroked.

“Fuck, dude.” Out of breath, Travis slumped back against the headboard, letting it carry all of his weight. “I wasn’t even that close when you walked in.”

“Yeah, did I mention the juniors handies? ‘Cause there were a lot of them,” Nolan joked.

Travis continued staring at his mess on Nolan’s hand. He usually didn’t come that much. Those hands were some kind of magic. “Clean up and then I’ll do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
